


Beat on the Brat

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bitting, Crying, Director/Student, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealous Dean, Mr. Winchester, No Sex, Spanking, Student!Reader - Freeform, director!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N had been brat and Dean thinks she deserve a punishment. But it's a bad thing when you like being punished?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat on the Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Beat on the Brat by Ramones and I had an idea to this fanfiction  
> So I'm sorry. I'm really nuts and kink. And it was dawn and I hadn't slept yet. This is crazy, I know  
> Hope you like it

I'm in the hall way with Y/F/N. We're talking about her favorite movie when I feel an arm around my shoulders. It's Ted. He's awsome, but too clinging. And my man is jealous. I'm about to tel him that I have to go when...

"Miss Y/L/N?", Mr. Winchester, the school director calls. "Can you came into my room? We have feel things to discuss"

"Of course, Sir", I answer. A knot in my stomach. I say 'se you later' to Y/F/N and to Ted and go to Mr. Winchester's room. I knock the door and he allows me to get in. I do as I'm told and close the door behind me.

"Sit down, Miss Y/L/N", he orders, his expression stern. I obey.  
Oh, God, I'm in trouble!  
I watch him as he removes his blue tie, rest it on the desk and gets up, stopping in front of me.

"I was having an awsome morning, Miss Y/L/N. But then everything went down hill when I saw Ted Miller holding my girl in his arm", Dean said, green eyes burning in angry. I swallow dryly. "How do you think I felt, little?"

"Not amused, I supose", I answer, pushing my lucky. 

"You're right", Dean says, taking his tie between his fingers and giving me a kink smile.

******

Few minutes later, I'm waiting perfectly still. My hands tied behind my back by his own tie. Bended over Mr. Winchester's desk. He's behind me, watching me and trying to decide how to punish me. Now, taking a time to think, I deserve being punished.  
I like push his kindness and Ted only made it easier. I love being punished. Dean loves punish me. It's a win-win situation.  
I feel excitement... as I go over his table, as my panties are being pulled down, when I feel his hand go over my back to pin me in place... giving up control to him... moving to a place where I have to obey... where he'd in charge, and I'll be cared for and taken care of, where I feel him totally taking the control.  
This is what Mr. Winchester calls: a beat on the brat. I've been 'brat' and I'm sure I want a pretty rough and hot spanking. But is taking too long. Patience is not one of my virtues.  
And Dean fucking knows it.

"Mr. Winchester", I call in a sweet and inocent tone. 

"Yes, little one", Dean answer

"I'm sorry, Sir. Very sorry", I lie. I'm not sorry. Not at all. But I fucking love to beg. "Please, don't spank me again. I'm still sore. Please, Sir, please"

"You know, beg won't help you, little", he says, taking a wooden ruler from his desk. 

"I'll be a good girl, I swear. Please...", I beg, but I know for sure that I'll struggle to sit down on my ass today. "Don't spank me. Not again, please..."

"How many times I've heard this from you?", Dean asks, hitting softly the ruler against his own hand. I bite my bottom lip in shame and I know my cheeks are red with embarrassment. I've been brat. And this brat really deserves a rough beat. "No way out, little. It's going to happen. And I don't want to hear a sound, got me?"

I nod, whimpering.  
Dean smile and put the ruler between my lips and gently pushes it in my mouth. I suck it and taste the wood in my tongue. He pushes the ruler deep in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat but I still keep sucking it. I'm almost gagging. The thing is uncomfortable but really hot.

"I wish it was my cock in your smart mouth", Dean whispers in my ear and I blush. 

After a few seconds, the ruler is taken away from my mouth and he starts rubbing my butt with it.  
Oh, it'll hurt as fuck.  
A deep arousing sensation wells up inside my lower abdomen when the hard beat come down my butt. And a shameless smile appears on my face. Buy I hide it and keep begging.

"Please, Mr. Winchester. Please", I add before the second beat hit my ass cheek.  
Mr. Winchester is very strict, severe and merciless. He's rough and will beat the bratness out of me. There's no way he'll let me run from this.

"No sound, little slut!", Dean hisses, pulling my hair back and forcing my back in an extreme curve. He bites my neck and I whimper.

"So-orry, Sir", I apologize, almost crying. He lets go of my hair and hits me again.  
I let out a hurt and low moan. And try look vulnerable and sweet.  
Dean keep hitting the wooden ruler on my ass cheek. He's rough and hit it with a lot of strengh. And he's really pissed.  
As the beats go down my abused skin, my tears go down his table. It's tears of joy, pain, pleasure, humiliation, desperation, excitement and arousement.  
It's a truly hard spanking and I feel such helplessness that I can't interfere with it. I can only choose surrender to his discipline, until it's done. Then toward the end, fear wells up again, as I always think the last spanks will surely be the worst.  
I want a pillow on my backside, so he can't spank my bare and sore ass.  
But it turns me on. It makes me very wet. I feel a warm wetness growing in my pussy. But I try control myself - I'm not wearing any panties! And I want to be spanked again, later. I want to him beat my ass while I writhe in pain and pleasure.  
Third beats in the right ass cheek and others third in the left one.  
It's harder than I though. Whoa!, it hurts too much.  
When Dean yanks me up by my arm, I'm sobbing and shaking. I feel vulnerable and fragile. I want him to hold me. And that's what he does.  
Dean unties my wrists, replace my pants and underwear on my sore ass and put me sitting on his lap. It hurts. But I feel safe in his arms. I rest my head in his shoulder and let the tears roll down my face.  
"Shh, I'm here. It's okay, little", he whispers, holding me tight. I just nod. Dean caress my hair and kiss me gently. He's kind and gentle when he wants. And sometimes is hard to believe how such delicated and gentle guy can spank me so roughly as he does.  
But still, I love it. I love him. And after all, I'm brat who deserves a beat.


End file.
